Measurement of the accuracy of the apparatus for measuring distribution of a radioisotope such as a SPECT system or a PET system is conducted. For example, a test sample containing the radioisotope is filled into a capillary, the capillary is measured with the apparatus mentioned above, the measuring image and an inside diameter of the capillary are compared, and therefore the accuracy can be measured.
In addition, producing a phantom of a target part (brain, for example) and obtaining characteristics of the apparatus such as the SPECT system or the PET system are conducted (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2007-71778 (JP 2007-71778 A)). For example, administering a drug containing a radioactive material (radioactive drug product) to a patient, measuring the radioactive material with SPECT system, and therefore inspecting the blood flow are conducted as a medical examination. In order to know the characteristics of the SPECT system that is used in the examination, preparing the phantom of the brain, filling the radioactive material into a part where blood vessels of the brain exist (a part corresponding to gray matter), and measuring with the SPECT system are conducted. Accordingly, the characteristics of the SPECT system can be determined. That is to say, because the characteristics of apparatuses vary among manufactures of the system, the characteristics specific to the apparatus (for example, radiodensity in the vicinity of the occipital region is measured at low level) can be obtained through an inspection of the measuring image with the phantom, and therefore more accurate determination can be carried out.